Karma
by dianalinqui19
Summary: Dicen que el Karma no existe, que es solo algo que alguien sin ocupación invento para hacer creer que tus acciones volverán a ti de alguna forma, lo llaman de muchas formas, como consecuencias, bendiciones, y muchas otras cosas dependiendo de la religión, creencia blahblah. Pero yo… yo creo fielmente en el Karma, porque existe.


Hola chic s, este es un nuevo Scorose que escribí, es Alternative Universe. Espero que les guste. Gracias de antemano por leerme.

**KARMA**

**Capítulo I**

Dicen que el Karma no existe, que es solo algo que alguien sin ocupación invento para hacer creer que tus acciones volverán a ti de alguna forma, muchos lo llaman de muchas formas, como consecuencias, bendiciones, y muchas otras cosas dependiendo de la religión, creencia blahblah. Pero yo… yo creo fielmente en el Karma, porque existe, de una u otra manera todo lo que hacemos nos regresa el golpe, bueno o malo…

La música estaba fuerte, las personas caminaban, bailaban, saltaban, gritaban, la euforia era normal para una fiesta en Pandora, el club más visitado en todo Gran Bretaña. Un chico rubio platinado caminaba por el club mientras se dirigía al baño, logro divisar un punto rojo y rizado por el rabillo de su ojo, y vio a una chica sentada en las sillas del bar, mientras reía de algo con un chico, la observo por unos segundo pero luego aparto la mirada, nunca le habían gustado las pelirrojas.

Rose reía tanto que le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, el chico que se había acercado a hablarle era gracioso, aparto unos segundos la mirada y vio a un chico de cabello rubio platinado observándola no con interés pero observándola, rápidamente aparto la mirada, nunca le habían gustado los rubios.

-Deberías venir con nosotros.- dijo Alexander a una chica rubia alta y esbelta que estaba sentada junto a él.- Vamos a las mejores playas de Inglaterra.- La chica levanto las cejas de una manera seductora y sonrió mientras observaba a su amiga de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada casi sobre Scorpius.

-Creo que ambas deberían de venir.- dijo Scorpius tomando un trago de su bebida y levantando una ceja socarrona y encantadora.

-Claro.- dijo la chica asintiendo eufóricamente mientras se tomaba de un solo trago su bebida. Alexander se paró de golpe y le extendió su mano a la chica que lo acompañaba incitándola a que fueran a bailar. Scorpius le sonrió a la chica que tenía junto a él, y como había aprendido a hacerlo de una manera tan espontánea y natural, la tenía en sus brazos sin escuchar ninguna queja de parte de la chica y empezó a besarla.

Y esta era la parte en la que ella siempre quería huir, esa en la que las cosas empezaban a tornarse más seductoras de parte del chico que la acompañaba, se habían alejado un poco de la marea de personas a unos sillones más lejanos.- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más privado?- pregunto el chico sonriendo. Los labios de la chica estaban más rojos de lo normal y su vestido un poco descolocado, sus rizos naturales un poco más despeinados y su mirada azul clavada en él.

-Debo irme.-

-¿Te quieres ir? Si es por tu amiga seguro a ella no le importa.- dijo el acercando y besándola pero ella lo empujo suavemente haciendo que él se alejara y la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Es por mí.- dijo ella haciendo hacia atrás su cabello pelirrojo, se levantó y acomodo su vestido y tirándole un beso en el aire salió con la elegancia con la que siempre lo hacía.

-¡Roseeeeeee!- Ese grito la despertó como agua helada.

-¿Queee?- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se restregaba los ojos que parecía se le habían quedado pegados.

-Debemos irnos a clases, YAAA.- dijo su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, Erika. Rose rodo en la cama King, y se levantó con su cabello rizado hecho una maraña, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y ambas salieron corriendo de su habitación con una taza portátil llena de café.

-Quizás economía pueda esperar.- dijo Rose señalando el otro lado del campus.

-Estás loca, debemos llegar, recuerda que tenemos un corto.- Rose empezó a caminar al sentido correcto, cuando llegaron al aula que estaba medio vacía no había señal del profesor por el momento.

-A tiempo.- dijo rose guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha que había tomado, y le tiro unas gota a su mejor amiga.-Creo que el profesor guapo se atraso hoy…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Erika.

-Tal vez se entretuvo demasiado ayer.-

-Nooooo ¿te…- bajo la voz.-...te acostaste con el ayer?-

-¡Estasssss locaaa!.- grito Rose y alguno de sus compañeros las voltearon a ver mientras se acomodaban en los asientos del frente.-Yo noo, ni loca. Pero al parecer es el tipo de Tania Han.- dijo tomando un trago de su café y observando alrededor en busca de Tania, que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás con una de sus tan comunes faldas cortas, su cabello en una coleta y la usual mirada de zorra en su rostro.-Creo que se volvió más zorra.- Erika rio por lo bajo y vio poco disimuladamente a donde estaba Tania.

-¿A quién se hacen pedacitos ahora?- un chico de cabello castaño claro había llegado a sentarse junto a Rose, era Mathew uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Tania Han, se acostó con el profesor, según... Rose.- dijo Erika, perdiendo convicción mientras lo decía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Erika siempre era la que comunicaba la vida de los demás aunque Rose fuera la primera que se daba cuenta.

-Los vi besándose en el club y luego salir juntos.- dijo Rose tocándose la barbilla.- La verdad no se en que termino, pero es divertido creer que si.-

Mathew se rio y puso sus cosas sobre la mesa.- Debería esperármelo de ustedes.-

-No, no hagas mala fama.- dijo Erika fingiendo estar molesta, una chica llego a hablarle a ella por tanto Rose y Mathew comentaron de la noche anterior.

-Te perdiste como tres horas.- le dijo ella riéndose.

-Tú también.-

-Entonces los dos estábamos perdidos.- ambos rieron y el profesor entro con su usual maletín de cuero café. Erika le pego un codazo a Rose que tuvo que mantenerse seria por más que las risas querían salir.

Cuando la clase acabo Rose salió del aula hablando con un chico alto y de cabello castaño oscuro.-Ayer te vi, en el club.-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella sonriente.- Hubiéramos tomado algo juntos.- acomodo los libros en sus brazos que no lograba meter en su bolso.

-¿Y tienes planes para hoy?-

-Sí, hoy es noche de Karaoke, ¿tu?- el chico se rasco el cuello algo nervioso.

-¿Mañana?-

-Nada, creo.- dijo ella observándolo y tratando de recordar.

-¿Quisieras ir por un café o comer, o lo que sea?- sonrió el cómo aliviado que al fin la palabras salían de su boca.

Rose se puso pálida, si salía con chicos claro, eso ya no era nada nuevo, pero todo ese tiempo había logrado evitar que sus compañeros o amigos cercanos se atrevieran a preguntarle pero Paul si le atraía un poco porque era dulce y atractivo… y guapo… y había bajado la guardia; lo peor era que era obvio que él se sentía atraído por ella desde hace tiempos, ella lo sabía y había dejado que las cosas pasaran.

Se maldijo por dejarse disfrutar de eso por tanto tiempo.- Claro, Paul.- sonrió ella.- Seguro Erika también querrá ir, y veré si Mathew va, porque normalmente paso mis sábados con ellos.-

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del chico se desvaneció por completo, Rose hasta creyó ver que sus ojos se dilataron tanto que el azul se volvió negro.- Tal vez deberías cambiar la rutina solo por un día.-

-Ah…- las ideas no le venían a la mente.- Claro.- sonrió de la manera más amigable y menos atractiva que pudo.-Debo cambiar de amigos aunque sea un día.- "Auch" se dijo en su mente ella misma.

El no pareció convencido pero asintió y le dio un abrazo por los hombros antes de decirle adiós de una manera no tan "amistosa" y ella se maldijo por darle esperanzas, él le agradaba.

-¡Rose ven ya!- le decía Mike desde la otra habitación.  
-Voy voy.- grito ella acomodándose las gafas grandes y cuadradas que se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz, escribía con afán algo en un cuaderno y usaba la calculadora con gran habilidad.  
-Rose, no quiero que me quiten mi espacio en el karaoke.-se quejo Erika, Mathew la volteo a ver con una mirada penetrante.  
-Esta vez no te adueñaras del karaoke, lastimas mis oídos.- dijo cubriéndose ambos oídos con sus dos manos.  
-Cállense.- grito Rose tratando de concentrarse, se levanto empujando la silla hacia atrás con su tacón negro de quince centímetros, su vestido azul sin tirantes unos o muchos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, una chaqueta de cuero que cubría solo hasta su espalda baja.  
Siguió escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, apoyándose en el escritorio con un mano, cuando termino se quito las gafas, las puso sobre el escritorio, se paso una mano por el cabello rizado para acomodarlo.  
-Listo.- salió de la habitación, Mike la observo detenidamente de arriba a abajo sin disimularlo; Rose sonrió ampliamente puso su teléfono en su pequeño bolso rojo, y haciéndose camino con estilo salió por la puerta del apartamento.

-Las cosas existen sin necesidad de que sean visibles, pero hay cosas que parecen visibles pero en realidad son solo producto de tu imaginación.- Rose sonrió ampliamente, el chico de cabello oscuro corto, sus ojos cafés parecían ilusionados con el tema y solo veía sus labios abrirse y cerrarse.  
-Er... Esto me aburre.- dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza y desviando la mirada, sondeando el lugar, vio a Mathew hablando con una chica rubia, a Mike conversando con un grupo de chicos que reconocía eran de su equipo de futbol, Erika, bueno de ella no había rastro por el momento.

-Err...- el chico se había vuelto nervioso de repente.- ¿Lo siento?- ella rio al escucharlo.

-No seas tonto.- dijo riéndose.- Vamos a un lugar más privado.- Sin importarle nada, aunque el lugar estaba llenísimo, llegaron al otro lado del club, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, el baño de mujeres raramente estaba solo, ella entro rápidamente, el chico frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir nada porque ella lo halo del brazo, cerró la puerta con llave y mientras ponía sus manos delicadas sobre los hombros del chico, cubiertos por un casual saco azul, usaba una camisa celeste desabotonada levemente, lo beso ahí mismo, el beso se fue intensificando, de repente el aire acondicionado no parecía suficiente para el calor que empezaba a reinar el lugar. *Tock tol*

-Abran la maldita puerta y vayan a conseguirse una habitación.- grito una chica histérica, ambos empezaron a reír cortando el beso, Rose se bajo del mueble de baño en el que estaba sentada mientras se besaban con él entre sus piernas. Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño encontrándose con una chica con los ojos rojizos y su maquillaje corrido.-Idiotas.- la escucho decir mientras se alejaban.

-¿Entonces...?- empezó el chico, pero Rose había desaparecido ni molestándose en despedirse. Al otro lado del club, estaban las mesas de billar.

-Hellooo.- escucho a Erika mientras la morena se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Apestas.- dijo Rose quitándosela de encima.

-Ven juguemos un poco.- la halo del brazo, cuando la llevo hacia una mesa de billar, estaban tres chicos y dos chicas más. Primero vio a un chico moreno, cabello oscuro y piel acaramelada con un rubia que tenia agarrada de la cintura con un brazo musculoso, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que quedaba muy bien con su piel.- El es Anthony.- dijo Erika sonriendo, señalo a otro chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un cuerpo torneado.- El es Alex.- dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo al chico. Señalo al otro chico que justo en ese momento se incorporaba a la mesa.-Traje cerveza.- dijo sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor y coloco las botellas de vidrio sobre una parte de madera de la mesa, su cabello oscuro, piel blanca, ojos celestes, era Paul.  
-Paul.- sonrió Rose.  
-A sí, ya se conocen.- recordó, Paul vio a Rose sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Hola.- no podía ocultar su entusiasmo de verla ahí, hasta que una chica de cabellos café cobrizo, obviamente no natural, lo agarro del brazo y le dijo.-Paul enséñame a jugar.- y levanto las cejas sugestivamente, coqueteando salvajemente con él.  
Erika ignoro este hecho y siguió, señalo al último, que veía de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja, le parecía familiar, el chico era de un rubio platinado, que a la luz se volvía más brillante, su piel era de un blanco bronceado, sus ojos grises como el acero, muy alto y su musculatura simplemente eran la cereza al pastel.- El... Es Scorpius.- dijo Erika con gran sonrisa.- Ellas.- señalo a las chicas rubias que acompañaban a Scorpius, Anthony y la cobriza que acompañaba a Paul- Err.. No importan- rio y se agarro del brazo de Alex.  
-Hola.- sonrió Rose a los chicos, se metió una mano en su chaqueta de cuero.

Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia, Anthony le guiño el ojo el muy descarado, Alex le sonrió ampliamente y abrazo por la cintura a Erika, Paul se sentía incomodo con la chica a su lado, y Scorpius tomo el taco del juego, dio un trago a su cerveza.-¿Jugamos o se quedaran ahí parados?- sonrió ampliamente.

La chica que acompañaba a Paul se acerco a la mesa de billar, apoyándose levemente en ella agarro un taco y se lo extendió a la pelirroja con picardía.-Los reto.- vio a Scorpius y a Rose.- a ustedes dos.- Scorpius bufo y tiro el taco a la mesa. Alex y Erika, sabían lo que "reto" significaba para sus mejores amigos y ambos gritaron al unisonó un corto.-NO.-

Rose acepto el taco con orgullo y le puso tiza.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que te de una paliza en este jueguito? -

Anthony y Paul abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, sabían lo que billar significaba, mas para Scorpius, era como su juego favorito y se lo tomaba enserio. Alex sonrió y abrazo mas a Erika, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Scorpius al escucharla abrió la boca indignado, volvió a acercarse a la mesa de billar, agarro el taco, le dio un largo y último trago a su cerveza.  
-Quisieras, fosforo.- dijo burlándose mientras veía su cabello, ella levanto una ceja, ya había terminado de ordenar  
-¿Empiezas o vas a seguir hablando?- dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su cadera mientras que con la otra sostenía tranquilamente al taco. Todos se habían acomodado en las sillas del bar justo frente a la mesa para observarlos, la chica que había estado acompañando a Scorpius tenía la mirada clavada en la pelirroja como si con verla pudieran esfumarla en cenizas.  
El juego fue bastante equitativo, si uno adelantaba en la próxima el otro le alcanzaba, por puntaje al final Rose gano, sonrió ampliamente mostrando su blanca y perfecta sonrisa.-Bueno, Farol al parecer no eres tan bueno como te crees.- rio con orgullo, dejo el taco sobre la mesa y agarro una cerveza.  
-Esa es mi Rose.- grito Erika, Alex solo reía de lado, podía ver la molestia del rubio desbordándole.

Los chicos se dispersaron, la rubia se acerco a Scorpius y le tomo del brazo.-Tranquilo, no es la gran cosa.- le dijo abrazándolo, el no correspondió al abrazo y se separo de ella, Rose al verlo entorno los ojos, agarro su cerveza y se alejo.  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la chica sonriendo seductoramente.  
-Una nena acaba de ganarme en billar, no, no estoy bien.-  
-Ay guapo, tú sigues siendo todo un hombre para mi.- la chica se puso en puntillas aun en tacones y le dio un beso en los labios, para después alejarse a un lugar más privado con el tomado de su mano.

Rose camino por el lugar sin rumbo alguno, después de pasar así unos buenos treinta minutos fue al baño, se vio al espejo, se recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, se mojo la cara y acomodo sus rizos rojizos apretándolos, rodo los ojos y salió del baño, podía escuchar la música sonar en cada rincón, la euforia parecía llenar el espíritu fiestero de todos los presentes, mientras que ella ya no se sentía con los mismos ánimos, busco a Mike con la mirada y a los demás, resignándose simplemente les mando mensajes de textos que iría de regreso a su apartamento.

Cuando estuvo fuera del club, saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió en su boca, jugó con el humo formando circunferencias en el aire.  
-Vaya fosforo, al parecer no te queda tan mal el apodo.- al principio escucho la voz a sus espaldas, luego de reojo vio al chico que ahora estaba junto a ella. La pelirroja trato de ignorarlo, sinceramente su ser no le agradaba.-¿Que pasa se te acabo la emoción de la fiesta? –

-¿Que paso con tus amiguitos? Vete a aburrirlos con tu presencia y déjame en paz.- dijo ella volteándolo a ver y exhalando el humo en su cara.  
El rió por la actitud de la chica y le arrebato el cigarro, para después darle una larga calada, ella lo vio entre molesta e indignada.-Consigue tus propias cosas.- se lo arrebato y le dio una larga calada, cuando termino de inhalar el volvió a quitárselo, ella se resigno, volvió a sacar un circulo sobre su rostro, sonrió con suficiencia y empezó a caminar al lado opuesto del chico, el hizo intento de seguirla pero en ese momento un chico rubio la tomo por el brazo, ella pareció reconocerlo y sonreír, la escucho decir.- Vaya Mike, al fin te apareces.-

-Qué bueno que no te habías ido, ¿vamos juntos?- pregunto el chico suavemente, la vio asentir y luego alejarse caminando silenciosamente, lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue.-¿Quién era ese?-

-Un idiota que conoció Erika.-

Caminaba en los pasillos de la biblioteca, debía buscar un par de libros, se acomodo los lentes que cada vez que bajaba mucho el rostro se le deslizaban a la punta de la nariz, llevaba el cabello recogido aunque unos mechones rebeldes se le venían al rostro, usaba un suéter rosado entre beige, leggings y unas botas cafés, en su hombro llevaba el bolso de cuero y en el brazo los libros que iba recopilando. Se dio la vuelta sin fijarse en su alrededor, choco contra alguien, sus libros se resbalaron pero los agarro en el aire.  
-Mierda.- levanto la mirada y vio a un chico con una gran sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos grises metálico se posaron sobre ella con un tinte de diversión.  
-Fosforo, no esperaba verte en este lugar.-  
Rose entorno los ojos.-¿Puedes leer? Pensé que no podías, como te ves tan oxigenado.-dijo venenosamente.  
Scorpius la miro fríamente, el mismo llevaba unos libros, sonrió de lado.  
-Como quieras fosforo.- dijo el bufando y empezó a caminar hacia el estante opuesto, ella ignoro al chico y reviso su lista de libros, camino por varios pasillos sin encontrar el libro, al final se dio por vencida y se dirigió a la recepción para solo prestar los que había encontrado.  
Hizo una fila que fluyo rápidamente.  
-Disculpe no encontré el libro de Métodos de Escritura, según...-  
-Acaban de prestar el ultimo.- dijo viendo al chico rubio que estaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Al terminar de registrar los libros, el seguía ahí esperándola, se acerco a él, le golpeo el brazo al pasar a su lado.  
-Oye, no te enojes era el ultimo.- dijo el siguiéndole el paso, salieron al aire libre, caminando ya por el campus.  
-No estoy enojada, solo...- paro de golpe, él la imito.- Aléjate.- puso una mano en el espacio que había entre ellos.  
-Te iba a ofrecer el libro, pero ya me alejo, gruñona,- y lo observo que caminaba delante de ella.  
Rose entorno los ojos, siguió caminando, podía ver su espalda desde donde ella iba, detrás de él, el chico caminaba desenfadado, vio como un par de chicas se acercaban a él y él se detenía para conversar. Siguió caminando hasta su apartamento, en el camino repasaba todas las cosas que debía hacer en el día, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero llego a su apartamento completamente vació.  
*Ring ring* escucho el sonido de una llamada entrante de su celular, leyó el nombre en la pantalla táctil. -Mike.- dijo alegre.  
-Rose, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto directamente.  
-En el apartamento.-  
-Llego en 10 minutos.-  
-Si claro, estas invitado.- dijo riendo.  
-A si eso ya lo sé.- y ambos cortaron la llamada, Rose ordeno rápidamente su apartamento y su habitación aunque sabía que al chico no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Estabas aburrido, ¿verdad? - le pregunto al chico cuando le abrió la puerta.  
- Pues algo.- dijo entrando con un paquete de cervezas y una bolsa de papel café.-Traje comida china.- dijo levantando la bolsa café y poniéndola sobre el desayunador. Rose lo siguió hasta ahí, y de una de las gavetas del mueve en medio de la cocina saco un destapador, se lo extendió el chico y cada uno agarro una botella.  
-Buena visita.- dijo ella antes de darle el primer trago.  
-Siempre.- y le guiño el ojo con naturalidad, ella se limito a reír.  
-Claro.- se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja, camino hacia la refrigeradora y saco un queso.-¿Quieres?-  
Sin darse cuenta el estaba a sus espaldas, ella puso el queso sobre el mueble y el la pego contra la refrigeradora.- ¿Es Gouda?-

-Eres todo un consentido.-

-¿Lo es?-

-Sí, lo es.- dijo ella riendo mientras partía en trocitos el queso y el los comía antes de que terminara siquiera.

Mientras aun masticaba el queso dijo -Mañana es la sesión de fotos de la que te hable.- hizo una pausa y trago.- La que te pedí que fueras mi modelo.-

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿Mañana?- se relamió los labios.- Pero aun no me he preparado psicológicamente para ser expuesta.- parecía inocentemente sorprendida, el chico no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, reírse a carcajadas y pronto ella le siguió.- Lo sé, no lo olvidaría.- señalo un calendario cerca de la pared del teléfono, tenia perfectamente marcado todos los eventos y asignaciones en él.

-Lo sé.- dijo el sonriendo y viéndola directamente a los ojos.-Tengo que decirte algo.-

-¿Uh-huh?- dijo ella distraídamente mientras sacaba la cena que él había llevado.

-Erika vino.- Rose frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada.

-¿Vino adonde?-

-A mi apartamento, me dijo que quería que fuéramos más que amigos.- Rose casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Lo sé, supe que eso era una mentira y dijo que era un simple experimento.-

-Está loca.- rio Rose.

-Felicidades, Señorita Weasley, su historia ha sido simplemente enganchadora.- dijo el catedrático de Técnicas de Escritura.  
-Muchas gracias.- sonrió Rose, recogiendo su trabajo.  
-Venga a mi oficina, después de la clase del jueves, le quiero presentar a alguien.-  
-Ahí estaré.- sonrío alejándose mientras revisaba las anotaciones que le había hecho en el trabajo.  
Salió del salón, distraída en el papel y choco contra la espalda de alguien.- Lo siento.- levanto la mirada, vio su espalda musculosa y el rubio platinado, el chico se dio vuelta.- Mierda, estas en todos lados.- y le pasó de largo, el chico rio.  
-¿Estas siguiéndome?- el grupo de chicos con caras poco conocidas voltearon a verla, ella se sonrojo un poco.  
-No seas idiota, claro que no.-  
-No lo niegues.- le guiño un ojo.  
Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, prefirió empezar a alejarse pero él la siguió.- Rose.-

-¿Que quieres acosador?-  
-Tu me acosas, pero el punto es que iré hoy a devolver el libro si quieres pedirlo.-  
-Ok.- dijo cortante.  
-Llevamos la misma clase.- dijo mientras trataba de mantener su paso.  
-Que bien.-  
- Si bueno, dicen que has publicado varias historias y han tenido buena respuesta.-  
-Si, un par.- evidentemente no quería hablar con él y no trataba de ocultarlo, es más quería que el entendiera la idea.  
-Las leí, quería exponerte mi opinión sobre ellas.- dijo el directamente.  
Rose paro de golpe y lo miro fijamente, su ojos mar parecían turbados.-No, no, no, adiós.- y cruzo en una esquina para desaparecer de su vista, pero la curiosidad ahora estaba creciendo como una horrible enfermedad infecciosa dentro de ella.

-Scorpius, por favor acompáñame, llevara a una amiga, necesito que me la quites del camino.- decía Alex sonriendo.  
-No.-  
-Seguro esta buena.- insistió Alex.- Donna, es bonita, supongo que sus amigas también.- Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada.- Pero siempre uso tu "buena apariencia", no irá si tu no vas, no sé qué te pasa últimamente, ignoraste a esa rubia buena aquel día.-  
-Ni yo sé que me pasa, solo no tengo ánimos.- dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
- Es la última vez, lo prometo, vas a divertirte.- Alexander sonrío ampliamente.  
-Muy bien, la última vez.- entorno los ojos Scorpius.

-Rose, aquí.- dijo Paul, agarrándola suavemente del codo. Soltándose del débil agarre camino detrás de él.- ¿Y qué tal tu semana?- pregunto el chico apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.  
-Muy bien, algo ocupada entregue trabajos de fin de semestres, ¿tu?- pregunto vagamente.  
-Yo...- en ese momento llego el mesero, ordenaron y retomaron la conversación.- casi igual, solo que un par de materias no tuve que entregarlos.-  
-Ah que bien.- dijo ella dándole vuelta a su dedo alrededor del vaso de agua que ya estaba en la mesa.  
-Y… ¿-Que harás en vacaciones?-  
-¿Que harás tu?- el chico se confundió porque no le decía y ya, pero le siguió la corriente.  
-Visitare a mis padres, Navidad es algo que les gusta en familia, ¿tu?-  
-Iré a visitar a mi padre y familia de su parte.-  
-¿Qué hay de tu madre?- pregunto de lo más natural.  
-¿Qué tal si no hablamos de eso?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.  
Paul asintió, en ese momento vio entrar por la ancha puerta a Alexander y Scorpius, sus amigos, frunció el ceño al verlos, cuando ellos lo vieron sonrío y los saludo con la mano, los chicos sonrientes lo imitaron y caminaron hacia el después de que Alexander dijera "Mesa para cuatro a nombre de Alexander Nott".  
Alexander volteo a ver a Scorpius quien tenía los ojos entrecerrándose con fuerza.-Esta con Rose digo fosforo.- rio Alexander.  
-Cállate, ya vi.-  
-Vamos hacia allá.-  
Scorpius camino con su aire de suficiencia, saludo a Paul y solo vio de reojo a la chica.-¿Que los trae por acá?- pregunto Paul.  
-Hola, Rose.- sonrío Alex.- Ah...Tenemos una cita doble, a ciegas para Scorpius pero la chica está loca por él, y si no venia ella... mi pareja tampoco, así que lo convencí.- Scorpius le dio un codazo y sonrío.- Ahí vienen.- dijo Alex cuando se volteaba a ver a la entrada.  
Scorpius sonrío, la chicas que venían ambas eran rubias, altas, cuerpo esbelto, sonrisa decente, vestidas adecuadamente aunque un poco más corto el vestido de lo normal.-Disfruten.- le dijo viendo solo a Paul, no se entendió si fue sarcasmo, como burla o fue enserio, Rose simplemente lo ignoro.

-Hola, Donna.- dijo Alex, dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, la chica rubia de ojos verdes sonrío.  
-Hola, Alex.- su voz era un poco aguda.  
-Les presento a Scorpius.- volteo a ver al rubio.- Ella es Donna, ella es...-  
-Zoey.- dijo con voz chillona. Scorpius inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás.  
-Si, Zoey, un gusto conocerte.- Alex le halo la silla a Donna para que se sentara mientras que Scorpius como no iba en ese plan solo se sentó en su silla; Zoey fingió no sentirse ofendida ante esto, su cuerpo era increíble, pero su rostro era extraño, su coqueteo era incesante.  
-Y… ¿Qué tal?- le pregunto a Scorpius.  
-Muy bien y ¿Tú?- Escucho a Alex preguntarle varias cosas a Donna y que la chica reía.  
-Bien. ¿Qué estudias?- pregunto directamente.  
-Ciencias en la Comunicación.- asintió rápidamente y Scorpius solo la observaba.  
Escucho risas a su espalda y volteo inconscientemente, Paul y Rose parecían inmersos en una conversación muy divertida, pero el que hablaba, lo hacía con más seriedad para luego reír.  
-¿Que hacen en eso exactamente?- pregunto Scorpius.- Nunca he entendido.-  
-Estamos relacionados con marketing y publicidad.- dijo la chica sonriente.  
-Pero no es marketing ni publicidad.- la chica ladeo el rostro y puso cara confundida.  
-Si pero...no.-sonrío como que eso explicara todo y Scorpius sonrío fingidamente sin tratar de disimularlo.

Paul veía a Rose fijamente.-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-  
La pelirroja se apoyo sobre la mesa y lo miro a los ojos, luego aparto la mirada.- Rojo, ¿el tuyo?-  
-Verde.- sonrío el chico.  
La cuenta llego, Rose sabía que iba a decirle después al chico, que no habría otra cita, así que la agarro vio cuanto salía y ella puso el dinero.  
-Pero yo te invite.- se quejo educadamente el chico.- Déjame pagar.- le halo la tablita donde llevaban la cuenta.- Yo pago señor.- vio al mesero.- saco el dinero de Rose y el puso su dinero.  
-No seas loco.- dijo empujando el dinero al chico cuando el mesero se llevo la cuenta.-Yo pago.-  
-No.- dijo el rotundamente.-La próxima.- Rose no se sorprendió y sonrío tristemente.  
Salieron del restaurante, se quedaron observando la nieve que apenas empezaba a caer, Rose se volteo a verlo y él seguía viendo los copos de nieve.-Sera mejor que entremos al carro antes que…-

-Creo que yo mejor me voy por mi cuenta.- dijo ella sonriendo amistosamente.

-¿Segura?- parecía preocupado por ella o por la dirección que la situación estaba tomando.

-Paul, debo salvarte de esto, espero que me entiendas.-

El rio y la vio divertido.- ¿De qué hablas?-

-No soy interesante, y solo seré un pasaje gratis al sentimiento de desprecio.- ella sonrío tristemente, inhalo forzadamente y suspiro.- Solo no vale la pena. Gracias por la cena de hoy.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La mirada del chico era claramente la de una persona confundida, pero luego asintió, si iba a acercarse a ella no la iba a forzar, sonrió tristemente y la observo caminar por la acera con su cabello rojo cayendo como cascada rizada sobre su abrigo blanco.

Scorpius se pasaba una mano por el cabello, las chicas habían ido al baño.- No puedo más yo me voy.- se levanto de golpe y tiro unos billetes a la mesa.- Paga todo creo que es suficiente, inventa una excusa decente o dile la verdad me importa poco. Yo me voy.- y salió del restaurante mientras se acomodaba su abrigo. En ese momento Paul caminaba hacia su auto y vio a Scorpius.  
-Hola.- dijo Paul, el rubio sin disimular vio hacia atrás y a los lados del chico.- Se fue.- dijo Paul metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Y tu cita?-  
-Todo un desastre, estudia comunicación y siempre ponía cara de confundida, fue demasiado.- dijo Scorpius, metiendo las manos en un bolsillo de su abrigo negro.-¿Qué hay de fosforo? ¿Nada interesante para ti chico listo?

-Al contrario, creo que es demasiado interesante.- se limito a decir Paul.-Pero dije algo como "La próxima" y me dijo todo lo contrario a lo que creo, que no es lo suficiente interesante para que valga la pena.-

Scorpius se acerco a su amigo.- No esperaba que ella dijera eso pero… Eso no se hace.- dijo Scorpius sacando un cigarrillo al llegar a las afueras.- Nunca digas próximas, espera que ellas mueran por que las llames después de la primera.-  
-¿Que iba a hacer entonces?- pregunto Paul confundido.- Esa chica es como resbaladiza, puedo tenerla en mis manos y se desliza, se va se escapa, no se.-  
-Tenias que hacerle creer que no querías nada mas después de hoy, tal vez besarla, hasta donde ella quisiera llegar, ya sabes.- dijo Scorpius sacando el humo del cigarrillo de su boca.-Luego si la veías saludarla como si nada, ella vendría a ti, eventualmente.-  
Paul negó con la cabeza.- No la conoces, eso es exactamente lo que quiere.- se encogió de hombros.-Nos vemos.- le dio una palmada en el hombro e hizo sonar la alarma de su auto para luego subir a él.

-Si tanto la conoces entonces usa eso a tu favor.- luego el hizo lo mismo, subió a su auto deportivo, decidió dar vueltas por la calles de Londres, mientras recorría el lugar, sus vidrios se empañaban por el frio y el parabrisas se empezaba a cubrir de copos de nieve, abrió la ventana para sentir el delicioso clima, en ese momento pasaba por una tienda de dulces, chips, gaseosas y todo para picar, cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja, luego a su dueña entrando a la tienda, llevaba un abrigo blanco haciendo parecer como fuego el cabello sobre su espalda, freno y se parqueo justo enfrente. No sabía porque pero le gustaba molestarla y su actitud lo inspiraba mas a hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la tienda recordó que él le había dicho que se alejaría pero quería unos dulces, nadie podía privarlo de unos cuantos dulces, el país es libre.  
Entro a la tienda y escucho una campanita sonar, camino hasta el lugar de los dulces, selecciono un par de chocolates, agarro chips y luego un pack de cervezas.  
Vio la cabellera pelirroja en otro pasillo, camino a la caja y se hizo el distraído, sintió cuando alguien se paraba detrás de ella y sonrió.  
Pago y suavemente dijo-Gracias.- Rose estaba distraída con su celular, cuando levanto la mirada vio a un chico con un beannie y una sobretodo negro.  
Scorpius salió de ahí sin mirar atrás, cuando iba saliendo sintió que algo chocaba contra su brazo, vio a Rose poniéndose frente a él y trato de no sonreír.  
-Deja de seguirme.- dijo poniéndose una mano en la cadera.  
Scorpius bufo.- Ha, no te creas tan importante, no estaba siguiéndote.-  
La chica pareció perder su actitud a la defensiva, relajándose.-Oh.-  
-Exacto "Oh" no todo es por ti.- dijo pasándole de largo y dirigiéndose a su auto. Vio como ella caminaba sola, arranco el carro, la chica pegaba el abrigo más hacia sí, empezó a manejar despacio al paso de la chica.-Sube te llevo a tu casa.-  
La chica lo volteo a ver como si fuera lo más descabellado del mundo. Luego siguió caminando, trataba de disimular el hecho que se sentía incomoda con el siguiéndola, miraba directamente hacia el frente.-Vete.-sin voltear a verlo.

Scorpius trato, quería sentirse sin el deber moral de dejarla sola en las calles desoladas a esas horas de la noche, pero simplemente no podía.-No puedo, ven súbete.- le dijo tranquilamente. La chica paro de golpe y luego el freno.

-Claro que puedes, solo acelera y vete.- dijo ella caminando más rápido cuando escucho el motor apagarse y lo vio bajarse del auto y caminar hacia ella.  
-Por favor, si te pasa algo me sentiría culpable.- dijo el agarrándola por el codo. Ella se soltó de golpe, le dedico una mirada como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo y empezó a correr, correr en verdad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le importo si la seguía pero en ningún momento volteo a ver hacia atrás.

Cuando llego al edificio de su apartamento su respiración era cortada y cancina, se apoyo en sus rodillas para descansar, ni en ese momento se digno a ver hacia atrás, ni se le ocurría que el chico pudo haberla seguido, obviamente el creería que de verdad estaba loca.

-Hola, Bernie.- saludo al portero de su edificio, un señor de edad que siempre era muy amable con ella y con el que a veces bajaba a ver las noticias mientras recogía su correspondencia.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Weasley.-

Estaba ya frente al elevador plateado, observando como una niña los número sobre las puerta que indicaban en el octavo piso, ocho pisos más abajo y ella podría empezar su recorrido a su hermosa cama.

-Corres rápido, fosforo.- escucho esa voz detrás de ella, por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado pero cuando la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas era palpable se dio la vuelta, su boca se abrió ligeramente.- Te seguí en mi auto pero por el sentido de las calles fue un poco mas tardado.- al ver la boca de la chica entreabierta sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión, extendió una mano sostuvo su barbilla y la obligo a cerrar la boca.-Que no te sorprenda tanto.- rio burlonamente.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir y el típico sonido que el elevador había llegado resonó en sus oídos lejanamente.

El se encogió de hombres, para sorpresa de ella, él también parecía hacerse la misma pregunta. Personas salieron del elevador, rozando brazos con ambos con el intento de hacerse paso al lobby.

-Sabes que no me importa, solo… - ella frunció el ceño mientras lo decía y sacudió su cabeza. -Adiós.- si lo pensaba bien la situación era simplemente divertida y estúpida. Entro en el elevador, las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, ya había puesto su tarjeta llave y presionado el número once para su piso.

El puso una mano en medio de las puertas y entro sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.-Necesito…- La chica lo veía de reojo, quería creer que no estaba ahí por ella, simplemente lo ignoraría. Pero el parecía queriendo formular algo, sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada perfectamente plateada viendo perdidamente sus reflejos en la puerta de metal del elevador, habían empezado a ascender solo unos cuantos pisos, cuando se abrieron las puertas nuevamente, cuatro personas, dos ancianos y dos adultos haciendo que ellos se separaran, en el siguiente piso, el quinto piso donde estaba unos cafés y entretenimiento, los cuatro que había entrado hace poco se bajaron, volviéndolos a dejar solos. Uno frente al otro, ella se permitió observarlo, el parecía distraído, ambas manos apoyadas tranquilamente en la baranda de metal, su mirada en el techo como un niño entretenido, rio por lo bajo, en realidad no se parecía nada al chico que había conocido en el bar.

-Puedes verme todo lo que quieras fosforo, eso no te ayudara.- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formo en sus labios, ella aparto la vista entre apenada e irritada. Si, era el mismo chico.-Es mas lo hará peor.- ella entendió a que se refería y rodo los ojos.

-Claro, primero que me saquen los ojos antes de volver a verte.- dijo con menos irritación de la que quería.

-Eso no es cierto.- esta vez bajo la mirada, manzana de Adán ahora menos resaltada que antes, su mirada era penetrante pero ella no aparto la suya.

-Tu ego me asfixia.- dijo fingiendo que se ahogaba, agregándole más drama mientras ponía sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello.

El rio, genuinamente divertido por la chica, ella dejo de hacerlo, paralizada. Su risa era… encantadora, quizás el mejor sonido que hubiese escuchado de su parte, suave y masculina. Trato de apartar todo pensamiento de eso y salvada por la campana del elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió precipitadamente. Aun faltaba un piso pero que importaba podía usar las escaleras, alguien esperaba el elevador a fuera y la vio con interés, el rubio la siguió rápidamente sin que ella lo notara. Cuando paro de repente el chico paro justo a centímetros, ella se apoyo en la pared con ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos plateados llenos de interés. Cuando lo vio pareció asustada, se puso una mano en el pecho para luego pasársela en los rizos enredándose en ellos y haciendo un esfuerzo mucho más notorio por sacarlos de su cabello. Escucho al chico reír.

-Por Merlín. ¿Qué quieres?- dijo aun concentrada en salvar sus dedos de sus rizos de fuego.

-Eres alguien muy pero muy incitante para molestar.-

-¿Qué?- logro sacar sus dedos de su cabello y le dedico una mirada mezclada.- Sabes qué.. No quiero saber, solo déjame en paz.-

Le paso de largo, apretó su abrigo contra sí y subió las escaleras que estaban a pocos metros, apresurando el paso, volteo a ver y el chico estaba al pie de las gradas. Se veía perdido, rodo los ojos y lo vio de frente.-Ok… ¿Scorpius? ¿Olvidaste tomar algún medicamento?- en realidad no creía que fuera el caso, pero no lo dijo en broma ni burlonamente.

El rubio levanto la mirada, completamente sin expresión.-Ok… Entonces…¿Estas en abstinencia de alguna droga? Porque eso explicaría tus síntomas.-

El chico empezó a subir las gradas lentamente, ella aguanto la respiración hasta que el estuvo una escalón debajo de ella. –Buenas noches, fosforo.- sonrió genuinamente, casi… dulcemente.

Cuando llego a la oscuridad de su apartamento, con copos de nieves en su cabello derritiéndose con su calor corporal, sin pensarlo mucho se quito el abrigo y solo fue hasta su habitación, correr estaba cobrando su cuenta, los tacones amenazaban contra sus pies y todo su cuerpo. -Malditos instrumentos del demonio.- les dijo al tirarlo junto a la cama.

-Primer signo de demencia, hablar sola.- se dijo a si misma.-Pero si no hablara conmigo misma mi soledad fuera más miserable.- Se tiro en la cama, soltó un suspiro y antes de poder estar consciente de lo que pasaba sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
